Power Rangers: Gods
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: they live in the city, Angel Grove, a new girl comes to town, Jill Theroux, is a girl who comes from France, an ordinary guy called Jonh Grey, he joins the Rangers, Jill emerged as an ally of the rangers, and assistant Odin Another girl named Lenna Foster, she becomes the purple ranger, but she's a traitor, she's Allied Loki, and she puts everyone against Jill, well almost all
1. Beginning Of The Adventure

in 2014, Loki the god of Trickery and Mischief , is installed on the ground, he wants to rule the world, he created a clone of himself, but that clone betrayed him and joined Melody Is Lorelei, Thor and Sif, they will return The Power Rangers: Force Odin, they live in the city, Angel Grove, a new girl comes to town, Jill Theroux, is a girl who comes from France, an ordinary guy called Jonh Grey, he joins the Rangers, Jill emerged as an ally of the rangers, and assistant Odin

Another girl named Lenna Foster, she becomes the purple ranger, but she's a traitor, she's Allied Loki, and she puts everyone against Jill, well almost all, Amora is bad

* * *

A few years ago, Loki faked his own death to make a plan to take over the earth, he created a clone of himself to do the task, but this clone is revealed against Loki, Loki is hidden by a black mask, no one can recognize

* * *

**_2014_**

Matt was reading a book in the library, (He is the clone of Loki), a young woman walked into the library, she was short, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, white skin, and thin, is Jill Theroux, Matt was struck by the girl, she sat down to read some books

"Hey Matt, I know you like this girl, talk to her" Melody says with an amused tone

"Well, she really is pretty, I'll talk to her" Matt says in a calm voice

Matt smiles at Melody, he rises from the chair, Jill was reading a book on Norse mythology, and Matt approached her slowly, she turns and looks at him, she gets nervous and blushes, Matt smiles at Melody, he rises from the chair, Jill was reading a book on Norse mythology, and Matt approached her slowly, she turns and looks at him, she gets nervous and blushes

"Hi, I'm Matt Landers and who are you" Matt greets her, he asks her

"Hi, I'm Jill ... Em ... Theroux "Jill greets him shyly, she was saying a nervous tone

"Nice to meet Jill, why are you so nervous," Matt says politely, and asks her

"It is also why I" Jill says in a calm voice, she would say something but got stuck

"Okay" Matt says and leaves the table

Jill felt like a fool, she went to the library, she went to a coffee shop, she asked for a blackberry smoothie with yogurt, she drank with care and delicacy, Melody walked alone and saw herself, she approached Jill, Jill looked at her without enterder anything, she just was still drinking her smoothie

"Hey you're the girl from the library" Melody said with a friendly tone and friendly

"Hi, yeah, I'm Jill Theroux, and who are you" so gentle Jill greets her, she nods and says her name, she takes a sip of her smoothie

"okay, I'm Melody Ross, that Matt is my friend, and I think he likes you" Melody smiles, she is presented to Jill

"Nice to meet you, Melody, oh he's your friend, seriously, it happens to me I like Matt, I saw very handsome" Jill says relaxed, she was stunned, she confessed

"okay, we'll be friends, get together with me and Matt, college course and where you come, sir, you can give me a strawberry milkshake" Melody laughing was saying, she was saying with a friendly tone

"Of course, if" Jill says animated

Melody nodded, Mother of Jill went to get in a van, she says goodbye to her new friend, her mother looked at her with a friendly and happy face, Jill recently discovered that she is adopted, that the change much, Jill was looking out the window of her mother's car, they both came to the house

* * *

"Child, how did it go for you in the library?" The Mother of Jill says

"It went very well, I have two new friends, a girl and a boy, Matt Landers and Melody Ross" Jill says cheerfully, she was eating Chinese food

"I told you, you'll have new friends, good daughter, after lunch I'll go to work, and you buy me eggs, milk and potatoes" She said smiling, she is very happy for Jill

Jill nods, her mother put the money on the table, she goes to work, Jill is eating, she finished eating, she grabbed the money of the table, she put on her coat and went out to buy food, She was walking, she saw a blonde woman dressed in a green suit and a helmet of gold, Jill saw that the woman was attacking a man and a lady, she slowly approached them

"Hey, what are you doing?, Dejalso in peace" Jill says furious, she comes to defend Messrs.

"Who are you?" The blonde woman says

"I am Jill Theroux, and leave them alone, or you will the see me," Jill says angrily, she screamed

"You make me laugh, mere mortal, can not do anything against me, stupid Human" The blonde says mocking her, she says angrily

"Who are you, you because you call me stupid, because I'm not stupid" Jill says, she is very angry, she is losing patience

"Your worst nightmare child, I'm Amora, I'm a goddess, and you are a mere human, weak creature" She says, is Amora, she was angry with Jill

Amora gave a blow to her, Jill fell down, she rose from the ground, Amora laughed at her, Jill was so angry, she formed a fist with her hands, she was so angry, Jill made Amora flying away, she came to the gentlemen, and hand them tended to them, she wants to help

"Thank you, Jill, we are grateful to you, I have a proposal for you" Those people are Odin and Frigga, are gods, he says gently, he speaks in a serious tone

"You're welcome, Who are you two?" Jill says gently, she says very confused

"I am Odin, and she is my wife, Frigga, we are gods of Asgard, my proposal is, what you're our ally, I will tell you later, yes or no, you decide" Odin is presented to her, and he introduces his wife, he said with a serious tone and calm

"Great, I knew, the gods are real, I want to be your ally, good bye, I must buy something" Jill says cheerfully, she says, she is going to buy things

Jill bought things, and runs into Matt, they almost collide, but Matt stops to Jill, she felt very nervous, she looked into the green eyes of Matt, she feels very attracted to him, Matt smiles at her, Jill smiles shyly, Matt is looking at her when she walked away

"Jill wait!, I want to tell you something?" Matt says crying Jill stopped, he ran to her

"Yes Matt, What do you say me?," Jill says nervously, she could speak well to Matt

"Will you go out with me tonight, as friends" Matt says serenely

"Seriously, yeah right, bye Matt" Jill was very nervous, she agrees to go out with Matt, she says goodbye to Matt

"Okay, we are in the park, at 5:30 PM, a time, have my number, and give me your number, bye Jill" Matt says nervously, he's a little excited, he gives his number to Jill

Jill does not say anything, she just smiles and nods, she gives her number to Matt, she says goodbye to Matt, and she goes home, Matt smiles, Jill is at home, and smiles, she is very happy, has a date with a guy, and he's not imaginary


	2. Beginning Of The Adventure II

in 2014, Loki the god of Trickery and Mischief , is installed on the ground, he wants to rule the world, he created a clone of himself, but that clone betrayed him and joined Melody Thor and Sif, they will return The Power Rangers: Force Odin, they live in the city, Angel Grove, a new girl comes to town, Jill Theroux, is a girl who comes from France, an ordinary guy called Jonh Grey, he joins the Rangers, Jill emerged as an ally of the rangers, and assistant Odin

Another girl named Lenna Foster, she becomes the purple ranger, but she's a traitor, she's Allied Loki, and she puts everyone against Jill, well almost all


End file.
